Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line roller.
Background Information
A spinning reel comprises a spool, a rotor that comprises a pair of rotor arms, and a fishing line guiding mechanism (a so-called “bail arm”) that is pivotably mounted to the distal end of the pair of rotor anus (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2006-101704). The fishing line guiding mechanism is a mechanism for guiding the fishing line onto the spool. This fishing line guiding mechanism comprises a bail, a pair of bail support members that support the two ends of the bail, and a line roller.
A line roller, in general, comprises a guide member, a bush, and a bearing. The guide member is attached to the bearing via the bush. There is the problem that these parts that configure a line roller can be difficult to handle; for example, the parts can be easily lost when taking them apart for maintenance due to their small sizes.
The object of the present invention is to provide a line roller that is easy to handle.
A line roller according to one aspect of the present invention is a line roller for guiding the fishing line to the spool of the spinning reel. This line roller comprises a bearing member, a retaining member, and a guide member. The bearing member comprises an inner ring, an outer ring, and a rolling body. The retaining member abuts both ends of the outer ring. The guide member comprises a guide surface on the outer peripheral side to guide the fishing line. The guide member is disposed radially outside of the retaining member and engages with the retaining member.
According to this configuration, the retaining member abuts both ends of the bearing member, thereby regulating the movement of the retaining member in the axial direction. In addition, the guide member is disposed radially outside of the retaining member, thereby also regulating the movement of the retaining member in the radial direction. Additionally, the guide member engages with the retaining member, thereby regulating the movement of the guide member in the axial direction. In this way, with the line roller according to the present invention, the bearing member, the retaining member, and the guide member are unitized, thereby making the line roller easy to handle.
Preferably, the retaining member comprises first and second retaining members, which are arranged in the axial direction. The first retaining member comprises a first tubular portion and a first abutting portion. The first tubular portion covers the outer peripheral surface of the outer ring. The first abutting portion extends radially inward from the end portion of the first tubular portion. The first abutting portion abuts the first end portion of the outer ring. The second retaining member comprises a second tubular portion and a second abutting portion. The second tubular portion covers the peripheral surface of the outer ring. The second abutting portion extends radially inward from the end portion of the second tubular portion. The second abutting portion abuts the second end portion of the outer ring.
Preferably, the guide member comprises a guiding main body portion, a holding portion, and an engagement portion. The guiding main body portion is tubular and is disposed radially outside of the first and second tubular portions. The holding portion extends radially inward from the end portion of the guiding main body. The holding portion sandwiches the first abutting portion in the axial direction with the outer ring. The engagement portion engages with a second retaining member.
Preferably, the first retaining member further comprises a tubular first seal portion. The first seal portion extends in the axial direction from the inner peripheral edge portion of the first abutting portion.
Preferably, the line roller further comprises a tabular first regulating member. The first regulating member is disposed radially inward from the first seal portion, with a space between this member and the first seal portion. At least either the outer peripheral surface of the first regulating member or the inner peripheral surface of the first seal portion is water repellent. According to this configuration, the intrusion of water into the bearing member can be prevented.
Preferably, the second retaining member further comprises a tubular second seal portion. The second seal portion extends in the axial direction from the inner peripheral edge portion of the second abutting portion.
Preferably, the line roller further comprises a tubular second regulating member. The second regulating member is disposed radially inward from the second seal portion, with a space between the member and the second seal portion. At least either the outer peripheral surface of the second regulating member or the inner peripheral surface of the second seal portion is water repellent. According to this configuration, the intrusion of water into the bearing member can be prevented.
According to the present invention, a line roller that is easy to handle can be provided.